


Russ and Friends Art Book

by symphonyofthemint



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Art, Art book, Comic, Digital Art, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'll figure it out later, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphonyofthemint/pseuds/symphonyofthemint
Summary: An art book/comic(?) compilation mainly focused on or including Underswap Papyrus, AKA "Russ" and his pals. Requests are welcome, just know I can't get to all of them.
Relationships: Underswap Papyrus/Swapfell Papyrus
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are boys, the beginning of my curse: the Russ and Friends Artbook. Where are the friends? They're on their way.
> 
> If you have any requests for what I should make, mainly a little comic or some fun thing, shoot! Hell, I'll even let you ask the big guy some questions if you want. Just know I won't be able to get to all of them, especially if this thing gets "popular" (but I really doubt that). Just give me time with this. My stupid tumblr and wattpad are under the same name I use here, but I don't use them too often.
> 
> P.S. bless you p0pcornpr1nce
> 
> (Do not copy/steal my work and post it on this or any other website without my permission, thank you.)


	2. POV:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper boy here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: YOU LIKE
> 
> LIKE FALL OUT BOY
> 
> (Do not copy/steal my work and post it on this or any other website without my permission, thank you.)


	3. I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glow in the dark rocks!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two bros chillin, uhh like 5 inches apart in emo boy's room in the dark because ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵃʳᵉ ᵛᵉʳʸ ᵍᵒᵒᵈ ᶠʳᶦᵉⁿᵈˢ
> 
> Yeah I got nothing I just wanted to draw them. mf got them glow in the dark stars
> 
> (Do not copy/steal my work and post it on this or any other website without my permission, thank you.)


	4. Just the Two of Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont bop that cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the one of him
> 
> (Do not copy/steal my work and post it on this or any other website without my permission, thank you.)


	5. Russoodle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got
> 
> brain rot
> 
> (Do not copy/steal my work and post it on this or any other website without my permission, thank you.)


	6. LURKER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probably gonna post a different version with a new background, I'm not liking it
> 
> he lurks.
> 
> (Do not copy/steal my work and post it on this or any other website without my permission, thank you.)


End file.
